


In Which Matthew Just Wants To (Pokemon) Go To Sleep

by candied_galaxies



Series: dumb gay meta!au [3]
Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, natewantstobattle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Short, matt is tired, nates a fuckin nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candied_galaxies/pseuds/candied_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate is out late night Pokemon hunting and Matthew is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Matthew Just Wants To (Pokemon) Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-snarler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-snarler).



> a gift for @the-snarler, who guessed correctly on where the title to my pastel punk fic is from!

Matthew sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Next to him, Nate was pouting at his phone screen and occasionally muttering a few curses. Why? Because his boyfriend was a nerd who wanted a Mew, purely to name it "Matt." 

Currently they were pulled up on the side of an abandoned road, walking around aimlessly. Really, with the way Nate was so intent on staring at his screen, you'd think it was the FBI's mind control radio waves. (Of course, Matthew already has enough to tests and evidence to prove otherwise.) At least here's there's less things for Nate to walk into. He was starting to thing the street lights at the park were attracting metas. He stored that theory to the back of his head, instead focusing on Nate, who looked about ready to murder his phone. No luck then. 

"Nate," he says, because he'll be damned if he doesn't get his sleep tonight, "why don't we continue this tomorrow?" he offers, hoping that Nate will just be too tired to say no. 

Nate scoffs. "Of course not! I have to find it tonight!" Matthew sighs. Of course. Nothing is ever as simple as it should be. Matthew knows he can use his psychic powers to influence Nate, but that would be a breach of mental privacy and, quite honestly, a very rude thing to do. However, if Nate kept this up, he might make a small suggestion. 

Sudennly, Nate makes a loud whooping noise and starts running. Startled, Matthew takes off after him. "Nate!" he calls, worried. Nate does not answer, too busy hollering and making odd noises. "Nate!" he yells again, more frustrated this time. Nate turns around, but oddly, he's smiling. Matthew cocks an eyebrow. Nate's smile broadens. He holds out his phone screen and oh, ok. Now Matthew understands. Despite himself, he smiles a bit. After about a week of the most intense search, Nate had caught his Mew. Matthew looked back at Nate and found the other meta to be almost vibrating in excitement. "Good job, Nate," he says, mostly because finally, finally, he was going to get a good night's sleep. Of course, Nate need not know that little detail.


End file.
